Blog użytkownika:Pulchny Historyk Wojskowości/"Relacja z wyprawy Whiclyfe'a dookoła świata'
Wpis otrzymał nagrodę bloga stycznia 2018. ---- UWAGA! Opisywana historia dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest kanoniczną wersją. Powoływanie się na nią lub/też opisywanie jej w artykułach będzie surowo karane. "Relacja z wyprawy Whiclyfe'a dookoła świata" '''to książka spisana na podstawie dziennika marynarza, uczestnika I wyprawy dookoła świata - podróżnika i obieżyświata, Johna Smitha. Był on oficerem na okręcie admiralskim wyprawy - HMS Victory - i prowadził on zapiski, dotyczące przebiegu podróży. Dziennik ten został wydany po jego powrocie do Anglii w 1624 roku. Pierwszy polski przekład pojawił się w 1629 roku. Poniżej przedstawione zostały wybrane fragmenty książki. '''15 października 1620 r. Trwają ostatnie przygotowania do wyprawy. Pracownicy portowi załadowują właśnie beczki z wodą oraz owoce na Victory i Indefatigable. Orient, The Lord of the Seas i King of Bavaria kołysały się już na redzie. Wszyscy marynarze - czy to ochotnicy, czy to przymusowi - zostali już zaokrętowani. Nazajutrz rano mamy opuścić New London i ruszyć na południe, by odnaleźć przejście na Zachodnie Morze. Następnie mamy je pokonać i dotrzeć do Wysp Korzennych. Domyślam się, że królowi kością w gardle stoi irlandzki monopol na handel przyprawami, diamentami, porcelaną, herbata, kawą i innymi przedmiotami zbytku z orientu. 16 października 1620 r. Nareszcie, po miesiącach przygotowań, wyruszamy. Wiatr jest dla nas korzystny, połnocny, więc mamy z niego korzystać jak długo to możliwe. Następny postój jest możliwy dopiero w katalońskiej La Placie. Nawigator z Victorii zwierzył się mi, że ma nadzieje, że dotrzemy tam w ciągu połtorej miesiąca. 25 grudnia 1620 r. W dzień Narodzenia Pańskiego udało nam się w końcu dotrzeć do Ciudad de l'Emperador w katalońskiej La Placie po dwóch miesiącach halsowania przeciw południowemu wiatrowi. Całe szczęście, bo kilka godzin przed dotarciem do portu musieliśmy powierzyć Bogu dwóch marynarzy, którzy zmarli na szkorbut. Mamy uzupełnić zapasy i w dzień Nowego Roku wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Admirał ma zamiar odnaleźć przesmyk na zachód i tam ponownie uzupełnić zapasy. 3 lutego 1621 r. Dziś okręty wpłynęły w wąską, ciągnącą się zatokę. Zgodnie z obliczeniami admirała, miała ona okazać się cieśniną. Pogoda była skrajnie niekorzystna - wiał przepotężny zachodni wiatr, padał ulewny deszcz, był przeraźliwie zimno. Sam przesmyk był dość głeboki, lecz pełen mielizn i wystających z wody niczym zęby skał. Póżnym popołudniem, już po zapadnięciu zmroku, na jedną z nich wpadł King of Bavaria. Dzięki temu, że nie zatonął od razu, udało się uratować marynarzy, lecz wiele zapasów - w tym niemal wszystkie owoce, jakie z La Platy zabrała ze sobą ekspedycja - poszły na dno. Ostatecznie zakotwiczyliśmy okręty w jakieś małej zatoczce i postanowiliśmy tam przenocować. 4 lutego 1621 r. Kapitan Longley, dowódca Indefatigable i kapitan Brown, dowodzący Orientem, zbuntowali się. Ich statki ostrzelały resztę floty. Dzięki przeprowadzonemu pod dowództwem naszego bohaterskiego admirała abordażowi udało sie odzyskać przy skromnych stratach obu stron Orient. Indefatigable popłynął jednak z wiatrem na wschód i nie mogło być mowy, by móc go gonić - zajęłoby to zbyt dużo czasu, przez co nasze zapasy jeszcze bardziej by zmalały, a my nie posunęlibyśmy się ani milę na zachód. Wieczorem, razem z admirałem, kilku oficerów (w tym ja) udaliśmy się z dowódcami buntowników na ląd, by dokonać sądu nad ich osobami. Kapitan Brown został przez admirała skazany na śmierć, którą to karę niezwłocznie wykonano, natomiast jego oficerowie mieli opuścić statek i zamieszkać na tej niegościnnej ziemi. Dlatego ten południowy ląd pozwolę sobie nazwać Land of the Condemned (Ziemia Skazańców - przyp. tłumacza). 7 lutego 1621 r. W końcu dotarliśmy na otwarte morze. Nareszcie możemy skierować się na północ, ku ciepłym i szczęśliwym ziemiom. Mam nadzieję, że szybko uda nam się dostać do miejsca, gdzie będziemy mogli wylądować i uzupełnić zapasy. Cieśninę tę, która oddziela Amerykę od Ziemi Skazańców pozwolę sobie nazwać Cieśniną Whiclyfe'a, ku pamięci tego wielkiego wyczynu, jakim było dotarcie na Zachodnie Morze. 15 kwietnia 1621 r. Jeśli lada dzień nie dotrzemy do jakiegoś lądu, na którym będzie coś więcej niż tylko skały i trawa, zginiemy niechybnie. Co dzień szkorbut zabiera ze sobą z całej flotylli 5 - 15 marynarzy, i to już od miesiąca. Już teraz na The Lord of the Seas zaczyna brakować marynarzy. 17 kwietnia 1621 r. Nareszcie ląd! Po kilku miesiącach żeglugi po oceanie, który nie dawał ani jednej burzy, a nad którym wiatr czasem absolutnie ucichał, tak, że szalupy wiosłowe nieraz musiały holować okręty, dotarliśmy do wysp bogatych w owoce i zdatną do picia wodę. Dla wielu z nas jest to prawdziwy ratunek. Każdy musiał to stwierdzić: Bóg nas nie opuścił, skoro w tym bezmiarze wód dotarliśmy do tych kilkunastu niewielkich wysepek. Na cześć tego ratunku, admirał nazwał ta wyspy jako Islands of Hope (Wyspy Nadziei - przyp. tłumacza). 28 czerwca 1621 r. Admirał wydał rozkaz wypłynięcia, korzystając z przypływu, zaraz po uzupełnieniu zapasów. Wyspy Nadziei okazały się dla nas prawdziwą nadzieją. Niewątpliwie uratowały one wielu marynarzy. Teraz, pokrzepieni pełnymi ładowniami oraz przygotowanymi do połowu ryb, które na otwartym morzu będą naszym głównym źródłem mięsa, sieci, marynarze z całym zapałem i ochotą zabrali się do pracy. 10 września 1621 r. Po miesiącach podróży przez otwarte wody, dotarliśmy do nieznanych Europie wysp. Z powodu bezmurchnej pogody i lekkiego wiatru bądź wręcz jego braku podczas podróży admirał ochrzcił Zachodnie Morze mianem Spokojnego. Wyspy jednak, do których dotarliśmy, jak twierdził nawigator, leżały kilkaset mil na północ od Moluk. Na pokład przybyło kilku wodzów tubylców, zaciekawionych przybyszami na ich wodach. Admirał opowiedział im o swej wyprawie, o potędze Anglii i Bawarii, o naukach Jezusa Chrystusa i o innych związanych ze Starym i Nowym Światem sprawach i rzeczach. Władcy ci wydali się zachwyceni tymi wieściami. 11 września 1621 r. Dziś wszystkich zaskoczyło oświadczenie wodzów tubylców, którzy stwierdzili, iż chcą dokonać chrztu swojego, jak i swoich rodaków. Admirał chyba nie miał nic przeciwko, więc spisałem dla niego dokument, który głosił, że Anglia obejmie nad tubylcami protektorat, w zamian prosząc o umowy handlowe. Przy pomocy tłumacza, Indusa, udało się zawrzeć umowę. Nowi chrześcijanie poprzysięgli przyjaźń koronie angielskiej. 14 września 1621 r. ''' Przybyli do nas posłańcy wodzów tubylców, z wieścią, iż wielu ich poddanych nie chce przyjąć chrztu i zbuntowali się przeciw nim. Powołując się na podpisaną trzy dni temu umowę zażądali pomocy, której admirał postanowił udzielić. Rozdano marynarzom muszkiety i szpady. Jakaś setka z nas, czyli niemal połowa z tych marynarzy, którzy wciąż żyli, rozbiła obóz na brzegu. Z pomocą przybyła do nas grupa wojowników chrześcijańskich władców tego kraju, która liczyła około 2 setki ludzi. '''15 września 1621 r. Rankiem zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez buntowników. Było ich - jak teraz sądzę - około tysiąc. W porównaniu z naszym, ich uzbrojenie było prymitywne - oszczepy, włócznie, łuki, kamienie. Admirał nakazał ustawić się w linii, z przygotowanymi do strzału muszkietami. Tubylcy stanęli na flankach. Buntownicy ruszyli do ataku. zdążyliśmy oddać dwie salwy, zanim dobiegli oni do nas. Walka wręcz była krwawa i zacięta, wielu padło czy to od cięcia szpadą, czy to od śmiertelnego pchnięcia włócznią bądź celnego rzutu oszczepem. Gdy wydawało się, że bitwa zdaje się przechylać swoimi szalami na naszą korzyść, w naszego kochanego, nawołującego marynarzy do odwagi i męstwa admirała prosto w serce trafił śmiercionośny oszczep. Nasz wspaniały wódz zmarł na miejscu, w moich rękach, na mnie brocząc krwią. Ostatecznie zwyciężyliśmy, lecz jakimi stratami? 60 marynarzy i setka tubylców, i choć straty wroga były większe, to jednak nasz przewodnik zginął, nasze światło w ciemności nieznanych wód zgasło. Natychmiast odbiliśmy od brzegu, by opuścić te przeklętą ziemię. Na radzie oficerowie ustalili, że dowodzić nami będzie dalej kapitan Victorii, Campbell. 30 września 1621 r. Po niemal roku tej wyprawy, dotarliśmy wreszcie do jej celu - Wysp Korzennych, a dokładnie Moluk. Dokonaliśmy zakupu przypraw, które mieliśmy dostarczyć do Brazylii i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, uzupełniwszy uprzednio zapasy wody i pożywienia. 14 listopada 1621 r. Szkorbut jest bezlitosny dla wszystkich, wielu marynarzy gine każdego dnia. Postanowiono, że i tak mocno uszkodzony The Lord of the Seas zostanie zatopiony. Marynarze z tego okrętu zostali podzieleni między Victory i Orient. Na tej samej naradzie zdecydowano także o rozdzieleniu obu jednostek. Orient miał wyruszyć na wschód, by odnaleźć drogę powrotną przez Morze Spokojne. Victory miał dalej próbować dotrzeć do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei, płynąc na zachód. 20 grudnia 1621 r. Nareszcie dotarliśmy do angielskiej kolonii w Afryce Południowej. Nareszcie spotkaliśmy osoby mówiące tym samym językiem, o tej samej religii i kulturze bycia. Uzupełniliśmy zapasy i ruszyliśmy w drogę do Brazylii, lecz do tej pory pozostało nas zaledwie pięćdziesięciu. 19 marca 1622 r. Dotarliśmy, z wielkim trudem wynikającym z uszkodzeń Victory i niewielkiej liczby marynarzy, którzy pozostali przy życiu, było nas bowiem zaledwie trzydziestu, do New London. Niemniej nasz ukochany świętej pamięci admirał miał rację - istniała cieśnina na zachód. I to on jako pierwszy, nie kapitan Campbell, według mego zdania, okrążył świat dookoła. Chciałbym, żeby ten dziennik kiedyś ukazał się w druku, by ludzie poznali historię osoby i kierowanej przezeń wyprawy, która jako pierwsza okrążyła Ziemię dookoła - historię admirała Jamesa Whiclyfe'a. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach